falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Shepherd
A former NCR soldier turned courier is now one of the most dangerous individuals within the American wasteland with his cunning, gun smarts, and cybernetic enhancements. Shepherd is now a famous name amongst every stroke of civilization across the western hemisphere, after his valiant display of leadership and courage during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, operating underneath House's jurisdiction. Biography Jonathan Shepherd was born on June 13th, 2255 in the Boneyard, New California. Jonathan’s mother ran off after he was born, leaving him in the care of his alcoholic father. Growing up in Boneyard, his childhood was typically harsh in the poverty-ridden, disease-ridden community in the outskirts of the city. His father was an impotent rage monster who spent every cap he had on his drinking, and took out his frustrations on his son. The night after his eighteenth birthday, Jonathan ran away from home and was taken in by an elderly couple a few street blocks away and brought him to a farm in the outskirts of the Boneyard. In the year he spent living with them, he was taught how to hunt, trap, shoot, fight, and survive, along with first aid. He was a skilled shot and huntsman by nineteen. Seeing no other alternative, Jonathan enlisted with the New California Republic’s army and was made into a soldier, gaining the rank of Private Second Class straight out of boot camp for his excellent marksmanship and ability to stay cool under extreme pressure. He served four years, at which point his military service contract had concluded'. ' With no job ready for him when he came out of the military, Jonathan turned to delivering packages as a Courier. His journeys finally led him to a distant community of Hopeville, with only a few people actually living there. He was delivering a letter for one of the inhabitants and had decided that he wanted to live here and help the community prosper. He managed to spread word of the community and more people decided to live there. Super Mutants, Ghouls, and Humans alike. Though, the NCR and Legion turned their attention to the city not long after and Shepherd had taken a courier contract that would be his last to Hopeville, though he did not know at the moment. After bringing a copy of an Eyebot to Hopeville and leaving after to fulfill another contract, he was horrified to see Hopeville light up in nuclear fire once he was well over eighty miles away. Unable to cope with the guilt, thinking he was the one who killed everyone there because of the package he had delivered, took to drinking, and developed an addiction for booze shortly there after. He wandered around from town to town, taking odd off jobs that barely paid for his addiction, let alone food on the figurative table. He made his way to Primm one day and happened to walk by the Mojave Express building, being convinced into coming in and hearing a proposition on delivering a package. He was a familiar face to Nash, but couldn’t quite remember Jonathan’s name. He simply named him Courier Six, as he was the final courier to deliver a set of odd ball objects to New Vegas. Jonathan’s package was a platinum chip, decorated in the Lucky 38’s theme. He was intercepted after he had attempted to walk along I-15 straight to New Vegas by Benny, and a couple of thug Great Khans that had been hired by Benny to assist in the mugging of the Platinum Chip. Benny, paranoid that Jonathan would track him back down, shot him in the head and left him for dead in the Goodsprings Cemetery. He was rescued by Victor and Doc’ Mitchell surgically removed all the lead from inside Jonathan’s head, keeping most of his mental faculties in check. After a week of recuperating, Jonathan set out into the wasteland and tracked Benny down to New Vegas. He was convinced by Robert House to take up a contract by taking out Benny and re-deliver the platinum chip to the possession of House. He agreed and tracked him down, convincing Swank of Benny’s treason. Swank let Jonathan in with his weapons and met with Benny on his suite level. A gunfight ensued, and Benny was left bleeding dead on the floor with Jonathan being the victor. The rest of Jonathan’s story is simple, he helped House win the Second Battle of the Hoover Dam after he secured the Boomers allegiance, spared the Great Khans, destroyed the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, helped Jacobstown find a cure for the Nightkin’s schizophrenia, killed all the Fiend leaders, was removed of his important organs and replaced with cybernetics, helped Big MT, helped the Sorrows and Dead Horses in Zion, freed the Madre, and saved Ulysses'.' Personality Jonathan is a generally laid back person, partly because he is drunk most of the time, partly because he's just a soft-spoken guy. He stands up for what is right and doesn't let evil-doers get away with their crimes, especially the Omerta's or White Gloves. He shot them down in cold blood, but was pardoned by House after Shepherd had exposed them for who they truly were. Equipment -WIP- Implants *'Cybernetic Heart:' Jonathan's heart has been replaced with advanced technologies. He cannot be poisoned, and the filters in his heart will also regulate bleeding and healing, allowing all healing items (chems) to function at a higher level. Robots are now confused by him and are 50% less likely to score a critical hit. *'Cybernetic Spine:' Jonathan's spine has been replaced with advanced technologies. His torso can no longer be crippled and his Strength (STR) and Damage Threshold (DT) have been increased (+1). *'Leftover technology from cybernetic brain:' Jonathan's brain is back in his body, but some of the advanced technologies remain. His head still cannot be crippled, but is only 10% more resistant to addiction now. Surprisingly, his Damage Threshold has improved by 10% (minimum +1 DT). S.P.E.C.I.A.L. -WIP- Strength - 10 Perception - 10 Endurance - 10 Charisma - 10 Intelligence - 10 Agility - 10 Luck - 10 Category:Characters